GLP increases glucose-mediated insulin release, and hence is termed insulinotropic. But, the possibility that it might have effects in the periphery arose from GLP infusions in humans. We found GLP receptors to be present in numerous cell types besides islets of Langerhans. We looked at the effects of GLP on insulin-mediated glucose uptake and lipid synthesis in 3T3-L1 adipocytes and found that GLP has stimulatory effects. We plan to investigate its role in other tissues, such as liver and muscle.